


Little Homeschool Sex Ed.

by BlasterNSFW



Series: Little Homeschool Sex Ed. [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, He is more surprised than forced into anything, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Pearl/Bismuth, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Students, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasterNSFW/pseuds/BlasterNSFW
Summary: Steven is back in Beach City and was invited by Pearl to come and help teach a class with her at Little Homeschool. Eager to help out, he heads on over to look around and join the class! But little does he know, Pearl has a bit of a different lesson planned out for him and her students.
Series: Little Homeschool Sex Ed. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Little Homeschool Sex Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> OK So, forgive the length of this fic, I started this story back when SU was still airing and I've had little time and energy to hop into the story to finish it. This is the first full on, long fanfic I've ever written so I really hope you guys like it. Any thoughts and comments would be super appreciative, hope you have fun!!

Another day, another new lesson plan! After doing a bit of soul searching and growing more on his own out in the world, Steven likes to drop by Beach City every couple of months to see how things have been going. Greg’s hair is growing back out which he’s been pretty proud of, Connie’s already got multiple scholarships offered to her from around the state after easily getting valedictorian, and Little Homeschool has been expanded to teach even more new arrivals, which was where Steven was driving to now.  
Ever since the last class graduated two months ago, Steven decided he would like to help out around the school as a bit of an assistant to his friends. He works around the whole complex with the other Crystal Gems each day with their classes; Garnet with personal therapy, Lapis with her art programs, and today, Pearl with human interactions! She did say she was quite excited to work with Steven today specifically, since it would give her a chance to teach about something she hasn’t had the chance to in the past. But when Steven asked what she’s got planned, she oddly decided to keep it a secret, saying he’ll figure it out soon enough, along with a small giggle.  
Steven hops out of his little van and marches on into the school, waving to the groups of former Quartz soldiers and little Larimar when he walks past them, making his way up to the newest rooms that Bismuth and pals had built for the place. After Connie took a small tour of Little Homeschool, she talked with her about how there aren’t any traditional classrooms for lessons to be held, comparing it more to some “Open area, community college”. So, Bismuth took it to heart and built a few more closed off rooms last month on the middle level of the school. They’ve been pretty helpful for days with bad weather, and for some private fun some gems have been caught having. Garnet helped anyone that got caught to be set straight, but even Ruby and Sapphire was a little bit guilty of it from time to time, much to Pearl’s dismay and Amethyst's amusement.  
“Ey Steven!” A voice cried, causing the young man to turn around, watching Bismuth wave at him and walking over. Steven smiled and happily waved back at the rainbow haired stud.  
“Hey Bismuth, how's it going? Is your latest smithing class going well?” He asked, knowing last week she got a new group of heat loving Rutiles and Hematite gem’s to teach some blacksmithing.  
“Good so far, those new guys are real eager to learn about smithing. They almost like the lava as much as me, ha ha!” She said, chuckling and patting Steven on the shoulder. “If you want, you should swing by and say hi to them! Plenty of the newcomers are dying for a chance to meet you face to face.”  
Steven laughed nervously back, still getting a little accustomed to being such a well known figure among all of the gems. “Ha, if I can get a chance I’ll say hi. Pearl is having me help out in the new classrooms today, I’d hate to keep her waiting.”  
Bismuth’s eyebrow raised up a little hearing that, followed by a soft chuckle under her breath. “Oh yeah, I remember her mentioning she had a little, private lesson idea she came up with last night. She seemed really happy with what she’s got in store for you.” She said, giving him a little wink and rubbing his shoulder.  
“Gosh, doesn’t that sound ominous.” Steven said jokingly, nudging Bismuth with his elbow as he heads up the stairs. “Well don’t spoil the surprise! Just cause you and Pearl are together doesn’t mean you can spill all her secrets.” He said jokingly, causing her to rub the back of her neck and laugh back.  
“Just saying she was going on about it for a while last night! Had to get her to bed to change the subject, if you catch my drift~” Bismuth said, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the joke, and laughing at the clearly overly dramatic reaction Steven gave.  
“Aww gross! We get it, Bismuth, Pearl is a total sap for big gals” Steven said laughing, waving goodbye. “See ya later! If I can, I’ll totally swing by your workshop!” He says, heading up the top of the stairs to a line of brand new rooms, each fit with a Crystal Gem name and an advanced alien door.  
Steven opened up the magical gem door to Pearl’s classroom, more or less vanishing at his touch as he walked into the classroom and then closed behind him. Inside he saw Pearl near the front texting on her phone, probably one of her other gem friends from around town, along with 6 or 7 new, colorful looking gems.  
“Hey everyone! I hope you’re all having a good day.” Steven said, waving the group and walking near the front. His speaking caused Pearl to perk up and she quickly put away her phone.  
“Ah Steven! Thank you so much for joining us for our 2 to 3 lesson!” Pearl says, holding out her arms and giving him a quick hug, then turning to the class as she kept one hand on his shoulder. “Now, could everyone else please take a seat. Time to get started!”  
Steven chuckled and moved behind Pearl’s desk, sitting in her chair as everyone else got seated too, watching Pearl at the front of the class. Once everyone was more or less sitting, a few Jasper’s standing near the back wall were a little too large for the human-like design of the desks. Pearl cleared her throat.  
“Now, as you all know, my main focus with this course is to teach you all about humans and how to interact with humans, seeing as we are on Earth and all.” She said, pacing a little while some gems showed they were listening. “And so today seeing as I am having Steven help me today, I was thinking of using him as an example for us to get some practice in!”  
Steven perked up and smiled, excitedly listening for what Pearl has planned for him today.  
“Steven, would you mind coming up to the front?” Said Pearl, a very kind but somewhat sneaky smile on her face as she steps aside. Steven happily leaps up, standing right in the center of the front, with a huge grin and a slight blush on his face seeing all the gems looking at him.  
“Oh, would you mind taking your jacket off? I think it may get in the way of the lesson” She says, catching Steven a little bit by surprise.  
“Uh sure, no problem!” He says back, quickly moving to take it off, exposing his short sleeved arms. “But why would it be in the way Pearl?”  
“Because, the subject for today is..” She says, pulling down a little poster on the board behind her, with “Human’s and Their Body’s!” written in bold letters. “Anatomy! I want to let these gems know what makes humans work!”  
“W-Woah wait, Anatomy?!” Steven says, getting a little flustered and quickly turning to face Pearl.  
“Thank you so much for volunteering for us Steven~ I figured you would be willing to help us the most, plus so many of these gems have been Dying to meet you.” As she says this, a pair of a yellow Citrine and a green Jade giggle to each other, making Steven even more flustered and nervous. “Relax Steven, I assure you this is purely educational, I just wanted to show these students firsthand what a human can be like.”  
Steven gulped nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the gem students. “Well… I guess if you think it’ll be helpful, I think I can give it a shot.”  
“Wonderful!” Pearl said, clapping her hands together and moving next to him. “Now don’t worry, this is just to help them learn about what makes a human tick. Could you stretch out your arm please?”  
A little reluctantly, Steven raised his arm up and held it out straight. Pearl moved behind him and put her left hand on his shoulder.  
“Now class, compared to us gems, Steven is not made up of a projection of light. Humans are built from dozens of different cells, which means they are not as resilient to damage as we are.” Pearl says, giving Steven’s arm a little squeeze. “But don’t worry, Steven’s a real tough guy, aren’t you?~”  
Steven laughed a little and flexed his other arm jokingly. “Oh yea, nothing can hurt these guns!” He said, causing a few of the gems to giggle to themselves, causing him to blush a little more.  
“Now, could you please stick out your tongue?” She asked, surprising Steven and turning his head to her. Pearl gave a kind smile back to him, which helped convince Steven it’s just part of the lesson.  
“Blehh.” Steven opened his mouth wide and let his tongue stick out, kind of flopping down toward his chin as he confusingly waited for what Pearl is going to say.  
“Now while gems do have taste receptors and teeth much like humans do, they actually are delicate compared to ours, so they need to be taken care of frequently.” Pearl said, pointing to Stevens mouth as she talks while the gems take notes, some physically and some mentally. “You took care of yours before you came today, right Steven?”  
Steven sighed and nodded. “Yes Pearl. Gosh, did you make me do that just to make sure I brushed this morning?”  
“Of course not, but I did still want to ask.” Pearl said defiantly, smirking a little to herself because yes, she did that just to make sure he was looking after himself. “Now, if you don’t mind, would you please remove your shirt for us, Steven.”  
This made Steven tense up a little, his face blushing bright red at being told to basically strip! “W-Woah wait, why do I-” before he could finish, Pearl interjected.  
“It's for the lesson! I need to make sure my students are getting a good example of what the human body is like, from head to toe!” She said, walking to Steven’s side and dramatically moving her hands to accentuate as she spoke. “Please Steven, I’ve worked very hard on planning this out.” She asked kindly, helping reassure Steven as he took a deep breath and breathed a sigh of defeat.  
“Okay fine, I’ll try my best to help.” Steven said, a little reluctantly. But he figured it’ll be over soon anyway. He grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and swiftly pulled upward, curling the fabric and taking his shirt off over his head. All the gems watched with deep interest, a few softly gasping or giggling as he became shirtless. Jade and Citrine watched very intently, leaning close to each other to whisper something, which made Steven a bit more nervous. But, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, before he put his shirt down on Pearl’s desk and standing straight at the front, his arms crossed in front of him above his gemstone.  
“Aw thank you Steven!~” Pearl said, quite delighted with herself about how her plan is starting to go so far. “Now, please pay attention everyone, this is one thing Steven himself is unique about compared to other humans.” She said drawing attention to his gem. “Now most humans have a strange, little hole in their stomachs from when they were born, but Steven was born from a gem so instead, his gemstone is here.”  
From the back, a tall, buff, blue and green Jasper gem raised her hand. “Is it really true that with humans, his gem can like, come out?”  
This question shocked Pearl and made Steven’s face go a little pale. “Well yes, but it shouldn’t be! I would appreciate it if we avoided questions regarding his gem for privacy, thank you.” She said sternly, causing Jasper to tense up and apologize, which helped Steven relax.  
Near the middle of the group, a light blue Agate gem sitting next to a lime Jade raised her hand. “Umm, what are those spots on his chest for? I thought only women had them.”  
“Ah good question!” Pearl said, moving a hand close to Steven’s left nipple to help point it out. “All humans are born with a pair of Nipples, and they serve different uses. For women, they can be used to give milk to newborn humans, which they produce from their breasts after giving birth.”  
The room of gems audibly sounded surprised. Almost all gems knew what breasts and nipples were already, seeing as they each have a pair as well. But they were surprised to see them also attached to a human male. “So what do they do for the men?” Jade asked suddenly, a little over enthusiastically.  
“Well, I suppose they don’t have much of a use.” Pearl says, rubbing her chin quizzically. “Maybe they could have some use for accessorizing or for pleasure.” She says, thinking back to how Sheena, the mysterious punk rocker Pearl used to hook up with, had a couple extra piercings besides just her lip.  
Steven’s blush only deepens hearing that. He has had a little bit of a history with having a sensitive chest once he hit puberty, and from a little bit of experimenting alone or with Connie, he knows that his nipples are quite receptive to a bit of teasing. He already can feel them perking up a little bit from the air so he moves to cover his chest with his arms. “I-I don’t think that's the case with me Pearl. Do you mind if I put my shirt back on now?”  
“Yes I would mind.” Pearl said, quite defiantly. “Sorry but I need my students to get a full understanding of how a human works!” She says standing rather strongly in front of him. “Please, let me give these gems one more look and I promise you can put your shirt back on, okay?”  
Reluctantly, Steven sighed in agreement and lowered his arms, holding his right wrist awkwardly while Citrine got in a few good gawks. ‘Gosh, this feels so humiliating. But, at the same time, I don’t really think I hate it?’ Steven thought to himself, zoning out of whatever Pearl is lecturing about. The other gems are staring at him so intently, both fascinated and infatuated by his body. A bit lower, another part of his body begins to react to all the attention. Once he notices this, his blush only gets brighter and he moves a hand down to cover his crotch.  
“Hey teach!” The Jade near the front said, quickly pointing a finger to his waist. “What's with that bump underneath his gem? That wasn’t there earlier!” She said, leading to Pearl turning to look and letting out a small gasp.  
“O-Oh my! Stop pointing at him!” She said sternly, standing between Steven and the student. The other gems begin to laugh and giggle softly to themselves, only serving to make Steven feel more embarrassed and, shocking to him, more excited. “Well, it seems the lesson is getting Steven a little bit, worked up.” Pearl said softly, stepping behind Steven and putting her hands on his shoulders.  
“W-Wait, Pearl what are you doing?!” He asked, moving his hands down to hide his growing bulge, turning his head to look at Pearl, his whole face turning bright red from embarrassment. Thinking to himself that this couldn’t possibly get any worse, Pearl moves her hands down his arms and grabs his wrists.  
“Now Steven, I want to be able to give my students a thorough lesson on the human body. That means, they need to be able to see all the different quirks humans have.” She said to him, the rest of the class agreeing and egging Pearl on. She slowly begins to pull his hands away, holding them against his sides while his pants continue to tent up. She leans in close to Steven’s ear and softly whispers “Trust me, I will make this worth your while~” followed by a small kiss on his neck.  
Even with how flustered and shocked Steven was feeling, Pearl’s soft tone helps him relax a little. With a deep breath, he concedes and relaxes his arms, shutting his eyes and turning his head away from Pearl. “O-Okay, I would like to help..” He says quietly, causing a few of the gems to quietly chuckle and whisper excitedly amongst each other.  
“Excellent! Thank you so much Steven, I promise you’ll enjoy this.” Pearl said to him as she hooked her thumbs into his pants waist. “Do you mind?” She asks, Steven shaking his head and reaching over to unbutton his jeans. With this, Pearl then crouches down and slowly pulls his pants off, giving him a chance to step out of them. She then folded them and put them on the desk, leaving a blushing Steven standing in front of a class of very excited gems wearing nothing but some tight fitting briefs, with a very pleased Pearl standing behind him.  
“Woah Ms. Pearl, he’s getting so big~” Citrine says with a huge grin on her face, loving every second of this lesson. “How come he started growing?”  
“Ah good question! Well, when a human gets aroused or excited, their body begins to react in certain ways. For a healthy male like Steven, it will cause an erection” Pearl says, explaining to the eager gem professionally while Steven tries to play the whole thing cool. “With an erection, a male penis will get hard which will allow them to breed with a female.”  
The agate from earlier raises her hand, her own cheeks flushed a light shade of blue from her own blush, her right hand shaking a little from taking notes. “What does a penis look like Miss?” She asks, the other gems agreeing and asking the same. Steven is taken aback by this, tensing up and moving his hands to cover his crotch, which just embaresses him more since he can feel just how hard being on display like this is making him.  
‘Gosh, I’ve never been this hard before! What kind of pervert am I?!’ He thinks to himself, turning his head to face away from the class. His legs feel weak, like he couldn’t move if he wanted to, leaving him stuck in front of the class showing his naked body!  
“Well, if Steven would like to, perhaps he could show us~” Pearl said, in a sultry voice, secretly getting just as turned on as Steven is from the whole situation. “Steven, do you want to show the students how hard your penis is?” She says, awaiting his response, knowing how obedient he will be.  
“Y-Yes Pearl, um, one sec..” Steven said nervously, his voice lightly quivering. With that, he grips the sides of his underwear, taking a moment to take a deep breath, and then slowly pulls them down as he exhales. He steps out of the briefs and straightens his back, leaving him standing there completely naked, holding the last of his clothes with his fully erect cock sticking straight out, bobbing lightly with each pulse. Every eye in the room was staring right at him, which drove the poor gem boy mad.  
“D-Does that work, guys?” He asks, trying to break the tension and resulting in all the gems smiling widely and excitedly.  
“Oh my Stars, he’s so big Citrine!” Jade said, gripping her close friend's arm and shaking her a little with a thrilled look on her face.  
“I know right~” She said back, biting her lower lip gently. The sudden response hits Steven hard, as he just ends up more aroused and resulting in his member throbbing up and down.  
“Now class, be respectful!” Pearl said, putting her hand on her desk and posing strongly. “Steven is our volunteer and you should be thankful for him joining us, so you better appreciate him.” She said, the Jade getting a little embarrassed and apologized, Steven blushing deeply hearing Pearl defend him.  
“Now Steven, do you mind if I get a little closer to your, ya know?” Pearl said, stepping closer until she was right next to him, her face only a couple inches from his ear. “Your Cock~” She whispered to him, causing Steven to tense up and causing said cock to bounce excitedly.  
“S-Sure!” He said quickly, not even taking a moment to think about it, almost like he felt ready to be used. ‘Gosh, I need to try and calm down, my heart is pounding against my chest so hard!’ He thinks to himself, gulping nervously while Pearl gives him a kind, but seductive smile.  
“Thank you Steven.” She says, slowly moving down until she is sitting on her knees next to him, her left hand placed on his hip. Almost instinctively, Steven moved his right hand over hers, finding some comfort in this small, but gentle act. “Now class, I want you to pay attention and take notes. I will now go over the anatomy of a very special part of the human male, the penis.” She said sternly, gesturing her free hand underneath his throbbing cock.  
“G-Geez Pearl, it’s really not that special or anything-'' Steven says, rubbing his right arm nervously before Pearl interrupts.  
“Yes it is special Steven. This organ is able to help reproduce more humans, it is a true marvel of biology! And I want to make sure my class can learn to appreciate that.” She says, a little dramatically which helps fluster him even more.  
“R-Right, sorry.. Umm, carry on then.” He says, taken aback and deciding to try and keep quiet, maybe think about Connie or that one video he found last night.  
“Now everyone, pay attention. I will now point out the main parts that make up the penis.” She says, gesturing to the class as they all pull out some new paper and whisper amongst each other. “Near the top, we have the Glans or Head, covered by a thin layer of skin called the Foreskin, which can be pulled back to reveal the head.”  
The Agate raises her hand. “What does the uh, Foreskin do Miss Pearl?” She asks.  
“Good question!” Pearl said, excitedly, and pointing to his head, accidentally poking the underside which sends a shiver up Steven’s spine. “The foreskin is meant to help protect the sensitive head, blocking out oils and dirt, but it can be pulled back for cleaning and for pleasure.” She says.  
That last part helped rile up Citrine. “Can he pull it back now? I-I want to get a better look at the Glans!” She said, hearts in her eyes as she said this eagerly.  
“Hmm well, I don’t see why not~” Pearl said, moving her right hand just underneath Steven’s still throbbing length. “Steven do you mind?” She asked sweetly, looking up into his eyes.  
He gulped nervously and took a deep breath, before working up the courage to nod. ‘I-It should only take a second, right?’ He says internally, looking back down at Pearl.  
“Thank you Dear~” She says, moving her hand up and wrapping her fingers around his shaft, softly gripping his penis and slowly pulling down. Steven’s foreskin begins to peel back, exposing his swollen pink tip. “There we go, now get a good look everyone. Notice how his glans is puffed up and grows a little with every beat? This is how a human penis looks when it is, Fully aroused~” She says in a very sultry tone, looking up at Steven’s face while most of the class quietly giggles.  
Pearl moves her head back down, letting go of his shaft and letting the skin slowly move back near over his tip. It was after this point she noticed something a little bit odd. “Steven, how come you are so smooth down here?” She asks, pointing her free hand to a very recently shaven patch above his penis, along with his cleaned up balls between his legs. “Humans normally have some sort of curly hair around their genitals. Do you, shave your pubes Steven?” She asks with shock, a little surprised by how kinky Steven might secretly be.  
“Ahhh Gosh!! Umm, k-kinda yea..” Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his left hand. “Me and Connie wanted to try it out last month, so we helped shave each other to see what we think. And uh, I really, really liked it so, I’ve just been keeping it shaved since..” He said nervously, really embarrassed to have to tell this to Pearl of all Gems. Truth be told, it was his curiosity to how it feels that led to him and Connie agreeing to do it. She was quite skilled at trimming every inch of him and left him feeling remarkably smooth all over. He did his best for her too and they both enjoyed giving it a try.  
“Hehe, so naughty~” Pearl said, reaching her hand up to cup his balls suddenly, resulting in Steven jumping a little in surprise. She gives them a gentle rub and a very light squeeze, resulting in him biting his lip to hold back a small moan. “I will have to talk with you later about this, but we must continue our lesson!” She said, swiftly changing from a flirt to a teacher in a second.  
“Hey teach, what are you grabbing between his legs?” Jade said loudly, leaning her head down a little to get a better look.  
“It’s Miss Pearl young lady, but this is his scrotum. Inside of it are a pair of testicles, or in less medical terms, his balls.” She said, lifting up Steven’s cock gently so that his balls hang out underneath him. “They are used to help reproduce other humans, as they create a cell needed to make a human female become pregnant. That call is called a Sperm.”  
“And uh, Ms. Pearl, how do you get Sperm out?” Citrine asks, a soft yellow blush on her cheeks as she stares at Steven’s smooth, naked crotch. “Y-Ya know, to help make more humans, and stuff..”  
This question gave Pearl a small, but mischievous grin, followed by a very faint chuckle that put Steven on edge. “Well, when a human male is aroused, they tend to massage or stroke their penis, like this~” She says as she moves her hand to grip his cock.  
“W-Wait Pearl you don’t have to-Ahh!~” Steven said, getting cut off by Pearl firmly grabbing his penis and starting to stroke it, slowly but with long, full strokes. Each time she goes down, his foreskin peels all the way back before rubbing back over his head as she jerks him off, resulting in some faint panting and moans from Steven.  
“Doing this greatly pleasures males like Steven, which helps the body build up to an Orgasm~” She says informatively, not stopping once while jerking him off. As she does this, his dick begins to leak out some precum, which rubs off on his foreskin and makes his tip shine and look glossy. “When this happens, a male will ejaculate a thick, creamy liquid. This liquid is called Ejaculate, but is more commonly called Cum, which is a mix of semen and sperm cells.”  
“Hah, Hah P-Pearl, c-can you please slow down, ahh!~” Steven says, leaning back against the white board as his cock throbs harder, getting completely rock hard in Pearl's hands and getting slick with his precum.  
“Hush Steven, this is the important part~” She says, slowly picking up the pace which results in him moaning louder, enough for everyone in the classroom to clearly hear it. This results in a few giggles and whispers to each other, the normally shy blue Agate putting down her pen to focus pretty deeply on Steven’s body, something Pearl took notice of. “Oh Agate, would you be willing to volunteer? I would like to give some of you a more, hands on lesson.” She says seductively, resulting in the Agate jumping a little in surprise and having her face blue deep blue.  
“Aww lucky!~” Jade says, resulting in Citrine lightly elbowing her to keep quiet, the other students chuckling kind of loudly at this.  
“M-Me?! Are uh, are you sure Pearl?” Agate says, putting her hand on her chest just over her gem in surprise. Steven gulped nervously, already tensed up from having someone he knows play with him.  
“Yes yes, please just come sit on your knees in front of him~ Ohh, hope you don’t mind Steven.” Pearl says, grabbing his jeans off the desk and placing them on the floor to help cushion her. “Don’t worry, I’ll help walk you through this.” She said gently as Agate got up and walked near the front, sitting down next to Pearl.  
“T-Thank you.” Agate says to Pearl softly, looking up and making eye contact with Steven. “Are um, you okay with me, touching you? T-This is the closest i've ever gotten to a human before.” She says nervously, almost shaking a little as she says this before Pearl put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
“Well, I uh..” Steven said, thinking to himself if he’s really comfortable going further with a nervous stranger. “I guess, if you really want to, you can. B-But only if you think you want to!” He says, giving Agate a kind but nervous smile.  
This helped relax the shakey blue gem, and with a deep breath she raised her right hand and grabbed Steven’s cock. “W-Wow, it’s a little squishy, but it feels so hard!” She says surprised, getting a little chuckle out of Pearl as she leaned closer.  
“He’s so excited because of you~ Go ahead, try rubbing it and see how his penis reacts.” Pearl said flirtatiously, resulting in both of them blushing more from embarrassment. It was true, both of them were feeling very excited by the whole situation and Agate felt that Steven knew that too. She gulps nervously and begins to move her hand up across his length, gently jerking him off.  
Steven slowly started to relax, panting softly thanks to the pleasure, holding Pearl’s hand tight and with his left gripping the lower part of the whiteboard behind him. As Agate slowly started to pick up the pace, his moans grew louder, starting just under his breath until he’s audibly whimpering. His cock is throbbing wildly in her hand, his tip leaking out more and more precum which helped lube up Agate’s hand.  
“M-Miss Pearl, what's this, clear stuff he’s making?” She asked nervously, still jerking him off as she turned her head to look at her teacher. “Is this his sperm?”  
Pearl chuckled and rubbed her shoulder more. “Ohh no, this is his Semen, also known as Precum~ The human body produces it when they are stimulated to help lubricate the male penis during breeding.” She said informatively, leaning close to Agate to whisper in her ear. “But also, it tastes pretty good~ Do you want to give Steven a taste, Agate?” Pearl said softly, Agate giving a nervous gulp as she looked back at Steven’s cock, now totally slick and coated in precum.  
“D-Does um, his penis also tastes good, Ms. Pearl?” She asked in amazement, a warmth between her legs spreading throughout her body as she thinks of doing even more lewd things with Steven. Her own breath becomes ragged, getting more aroused as Pearl keeps whispering in her ear.  
“I’ve heard it is so delicious~ You’ll want to lick it all over for hours, and his moans will sound so sweet my dear~” Pearl said, looking up at Steven’s blushing red face, and could tell he was holding his voice back. “Go on, just open wide, and give his penis a taste.”  
With that, Agate’s arousal gets the best of her and she does what Pearl says. She looks up at Steven and looks into his eyes, smiling warmly to him and leaning her face close to his penis. “I-I promise I’ll do my best, m-my Steven.” She says softly and opens her mouth, holding her hand at the base of his throbbing cock and she leans down to take the glistening head into her mouth. She wraps her lips around his head and slowly starts rubbing her tongue against his tip, leading to a soft moan from both of them as they savour the moment.  
“Excellent work Agate!” Pearl says adoringly, smiling at her pervy young student. “Be mindful of your teeth, feel free to lick him all over~” She says, turning Agate on more as she moves lower, slowly taking a couple inches of his length into her mouth and sucks on it gently. As she moves back up, Steven’s foreskin curls over his head resulting in even more pleasure getting added, causing his legs to go weak.  
“O-Ohh Stars~ Agate, y-you’re mouth..” He says, his voice shakey with pleasure as he tries to regain his footing, Agate slowly sucking his cock the whole time. He reaches his left hand forward, and gently places it on her head, softly rubbing her hair as he looks into her eyes again. “I-It feels amazing~” Steven says, finally accepting the pleasure, much to Pearl and the other gems excitement.  
None more so than Agate, whose blush deepens and she starts to suck his dick more passionately. She quickly takes half of his length into her mouth and keeps going deeper, moaning softly as his cock reaches the back of her mouth. Her tongue licks every inch of him wildly, totally addicted to the taste as she begins to worship his dick.  
Agate slowly began to take more of him in her mouth, sucking his length more ravenously and swallowing to try and take more. Soon her nose is pressing against his crotch and with her eyes tearing up, she ends up balls deep on his generous cock, followed by some light coughs as she pulls back to catch her breath. Steven’s hand curls in pleasure, gripping her hair as he lets out a long, deep moan.  
“O-Ohh yeah~” Steven said, his jaw hanging low as he pant with pleasure. “Y-Your mouth, feels so good Agate.” He said adoringly, looking into her eyes with a smile.  
Agate wanted to melt from the praise and this gave her more energy to go all out. She puts her right hand on his hip and thrusts her head down, quickly taking most of his length and sucking him off rapidly. This caught Steven by surprise and he grips her blue, silky hair tightly, moaning much louder than before and trying to hold back from swearing in front of Pearl. Agate starts moaning more too, incredibly turned on by what she's doing and how delicious he tastes to her. Soon he gets so into it, he uses his grip to pull her head down on his cock and makes her take every inch every time she gets pulled down.  
“O-Oh Stars, I-I’m getting close!” Steven yells, letting his right hand go from Pearl’s and grabs her head harder, thrusting his hips with her suction and moaning loud enough to hear through the door, which a couple curious Rubies managed to do.  
Pearl chuckles and stands up, sticking to Steven’s side and leaning close. “You pervert~ You want to cum in a student you’ve just met?” She says teasingly, causing Steven’s face to go totally red and he breaks out of his trance for a second. “Well go for it~ Do it! Fill that cute little gem’s mouth with cum!” She says right after, leaning in to kiss his neck and help push him over the edge.  
With one last thrust, Steven pulls the blue Agate’s head down into his crotch and presses his hips against her face. “I-I’m Sorry, B-But… I’m Cumming!!” He yells out, his legs shaking as his balls tense up and unload a huge, thick load of human cum right into Agate’s throat. Her eyes go wide with shock, her body wanting to choke on his cock but instantly goes limp, eagerly drinking down every last drop he gives her. Steven’s body tenses up, his penis letting out pulse after pulse of his thick, creamy cum for a solid 20 seconds, leading to a long but shaky moan. ‘Gosh, it’s never felt this intense before!’ He thinks to himself, loosening his grip and slowly leaning back.  
With her head free, Agate slowly pulls herself backwards off his member, the rich taste of cum still filling her mouth even after she’s swallowed all that she could. When his still hard cock popped out of her mouth, she sat back panting and began to cough.  
“O-Oh gosh, are you okay?” Steven asks immediately, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder. “I-I didn’t hurt you did I? I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you Agate!” Before he could continue, she looks up at his face with a feeling of wonder in her eyes, and she quickly leans in and kisses his lips, causing Steven’s eyes to go wide and the class to cheer her on.  
“You go girl!!” Yelled out Jade, Citrine next to her laughing a little but nervous about the small wet spot on her chair now.  
“Girls behave!” Pearl said strongly, kneeling down next to the blue gem as she broke her kiss with Steven. “So~ What did you think Agate?” She says, smiling proudly which gets an awkward laugh from her.  
“I-It was, Amazing!” Agate said, stars in her eyes as she turned to her teacher. “That felt so, Incredible~ A-And, he tasted really good. His cum, or uhh, Sperm was sweet but kinda salty” She said giggling slightly, embarrassing Steven as he came to terms with what he did.  
“Man, Connie was asking me to eat Pineapple all week for tonight..” He said, sighing but then laughing a little at how funny the whole thing is. “Well, I guess I’ll just start over, ha ha!”  
“Hehe, sorry to ruin it Steven.” Pearl said, standing back up with the other two. “Excellent work Agate, now you know one way to interact with a human~ You can take a seat.” She said, patting her on the shoulder before she excitedly sat down at her desk.  
“So umm, w-was that the lesson for today Pearl?” Steven asked her nervously, still seeing there was at least 40 minutes left on the clock on the wall. “Uh do you mind if I put my clothes back on?”  
“No, it wasn’t” Pearl said wickedly, turning to him and slowly rubbing her hand down his chest. “We still have time, and I want to make sure as many of my student’s get a chance to learn from you~” She said to him, her hand reaching down and wrapped around his half hard cock, stroking him more.  
“A-Ahh! W-Wait what do you mean?!” Steven asked nervously, starting to panic as his dick throbbed and slowly began to get hard again.  
“You’ll see~ Now, who else would like to volunteer?” Pearl asked, looking over the small crowd raising their hands. But two caught her eye, that being the very eager Jade and noticeably aroused Citrine next to her. “You two!” She said, pointing at the naughty duo. “Why don’t you give it a try? Working as a group will help teach you some cooperation~” She said, exciting the two Gems even more.  
“Ohh Stars! Thanks teach!~” Said Jade, hopping out of her seat and pulling Citrine along too towards the front, her styled green hair stiff compared to the short golden curls of her friend’s bouncing wildly.  
“W-Watch it!” Citrine said, composing herself as they walk towards the front, standing on each side of a shaky Steven.  
“Uhh Pearl, a-are you sure this is a good idea?” He asks, tensing up and looking at the two giggling students, awkwardly laughing a little with them as their arms wrap around his.  
“Of course I’m sure, after all this does help teach them more efficiently, wouldn’t it?” Pearl said, leaning back and sitting on the desk as she watches the overeager gems hug his arms. “Now girls, remember to be gentle with humans. Start off slow~”  
“Don’t worry Pearly, we will! For Now~” Jade said, snickering more as she pulled herself closer, the shorter gem nuzzling her head into Steven’s neck. “Can we please play with you Steven?”  
Steven looked at both of them, each one looking so excited and eager that he knew they’ve been waiting for this for a while. ‘Well, I guess I could try to play along at this point’ he thought to himself and sighed, looking down and watching himself get hard again. “O-Okay, I think I can help a bit more.”  
“Thank you my dia- er uhh, Steven!” Citrine said, her cheeks flushed with a dark yellow as she leaned closer, kissing his neck and rubbing her left hand across his chest.  
“Hey leave some for me!” Jade said teasingly, moving her hand up his stomach to rub his chest too, flicking her thumb over his nipple which caused him to tense up and shiver slightly.  
“H-Hey careful!” Steven stammered out, looking down at them exploring his body and tenses his arms. However he’s totally trapped, each of the eager students holding his arms tight and they don’t seem interested in letting go any time soon. “My chest is really sensitive, guys.” He said, his eyes full of dread as he sees the two bullies smirk wickedly at him saying that.  
“Ohh Really? So, I guess that means if we did, This~” Jade said, reaching up and pressing her thumb on his right nipple, pressing it down and rubbing it in circles, causing Steven to shake and moan feebly. “You would let out a super cute moan, is that right?” She said, giggling to herself as she then pinches him and lightly twists it around.  
“Aww that's no fun Jade! You gotta be nicer~” Citrine said softly, almost whispering into the trapped boy's ear as she leaned her head in, pressing her lips to his chest and kissing his other nipple deeply, pressing her tongue against it before licking it slowly and sucking his skin softly.  
All the teasing is wrecking poor Steven, his dick now hard as diamond and his poor tortured nipples now sticking right out, eager to be toyed with. “A-Ahh!~ Guys, p-please stop!” He said between moans, but it was no use as the green and yellow duo continued to twist and pull, and lick and suck on his poor chest.  
“But this is so much fun!” Jade said looking up at him, kissing his neck more as she lightly tugs on his nipple more, letting it go and flicking it with her thumb while Citrine licks his other one more aggressively. She bite her lip as she gets more turned on, trailing her eyes from his face and down his body. Her eyes lock onto his cock, bouncing wildly as he squirms around and throbbing with each heartbeat. “Hmm actually, I’ll stop on one condition~” She said, pinching his nipple harder, getting an audible yelp out from him.  
“A-Anything! J-Just let go of me!” Steven said loudly between moans, his eyes tearing up a little as he watches them abuse his poor chest, instantly regretting his poor choice of words.  
“Oh ho ho~ Sounds good to me Steven!” Jade said with a snobby laugh, letting go of his slightly swollen nipple. “In that case, I think I’m gonna move my hand a little bit.” She said, trailing her fingers slowly over his chest and across his gem, stopping just above his crotch. “Down Here!” Then she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, gripping him at the base firmly, causing Steven to jump a bit in surprise.  
“Wait, I-I’m still pretty sensitive, guys!” He says nervously trying to pull his ams free which leads to the gems gripping them tighter.  
“You gotta lighten up cutie!” Said Jade, slowly beginning to jerk him off. “Citrine you gotta get in on this action.” She said, causing the lustful yellow gem to move her mouth off of Steven’s wet, slightly reddened nipple with a faint moan from both of them.  
“S-Sorry, I uh, got really into it for a second there.” She said, clearing her throat and moving her left hand over his chest. “Your skin is very sweet, my Steven.” With that kind of creepy comment, she kisses his arm instead and slowly slides down to her knees, holding his wrist tight while she moves her mouth over his stomach until her mouth is level with his dick. “He looks so big down here!”  
“Get a closer look babe, can’t hurt to get a taste right?” Jade said, stroking his cock upward, leaving his still plump balls swaying freely between his thighs, which definitely caught her friends attention.  
Moving her face forward, Citrine puckered up her lips and planted some soft kisses on Steven’s balls as they swayed into them, all while the horny gem boy tenses his shoulders and moans more. Soon Citrine leans all the way in and reaches her right hand up, cupping his balls from the back and kissing them deeply while Jade jerks him off gently.  
“Thatta Girl! Give those uh, Testes some loving?” Jade said, more familiar with gem dirty talk than human. “Uh that’s the right word, right Pearl?”  
“Very good Jade, glad to see you’re actually learning for once.” Pearl said jokingly, her hand rubbing the outside of her pants against her pussy casually, much like a few other students near the back of the classroom were doing. “Citrine, feel free to do what you did earlier on his chest, I have a feeling Steven would quite enjoy that~”  
“Uh O-Okay Ms. Pearl!” Citrine said eagerly, leaning back in and kissing his balls more deeply, starting to then lightly suck on them and licking her tongue across them wildly. Jade picks up the pace and starts to jerk the tense boy’s throbbing cock more aggressively.  
“You gonna give the two of us a nice load too big guy? You gotta have at least one more left in you!~” Said Jade, growing more excited and impatient to see poor Steven climax again so quickly. “You gonna get rough with us again huh? Grab my friends head and use her mouth like you did poor Agate? You’re such a pervert~” She said, Agate squirming and going bright red in her seat.  
“I-I didn’t, ahh, mean to! It just kinda happened out of the blue..” Steven said nervously, trying to catch his breath as the two eager gems keep teasing him. Jade may be right in him having one more load left before he totally faints, but his legs are certainly feeling a bit weak already with the work Citrine was doing.  
Citrine was lost in pleasure, her free hand sliding its way up her legs and under her short skirt, her delicate fingers sliding against her aroused pussy, leaving a small puddle below her as she got off on making out with his heavy balls. Jade took a moment to stop teasing Steven to look down, and gets a mean idea from what she sees.  
“Hey Citrine, stand up for me.” She says, almost ordering her friend like a mistress. Citrine tensed up and nodded, pulling her head away and panted softly, then she quickly stands up straight and looks at her friend. “Good Girl~ Now, hold up your left hand for me, okay?”  
Citrine and Steven look at her curiously, but her friend complies and holds it up, her fingers slick and wet with her arousal. “L-Like this Jade?” She says, deeply embarrassed to be getting turned on by being ordered.  
“Hehe perfect, you must've gotten so horny when you were down there~ You dirty girl.” She said teasingly, leaning into her friend and kissing her neck, causing her to moan. Jade reached out and grabbed her wrist, then looked toward Steven. “Hey cutie, think you want a taste?~”  
Steven’s face goes red and he gulps nervously, but he leans his head down and opens his mouth, softly suckling on two of the incredibly aroused gem’s fingers. Citrine shudders with pleasure feeling his tongue slowly rub against her digits as he almost unintentionally licks them clean, before pulling back with a small gasp.  
“Whatdya think big guy?~”  
“I-It was, nice, and kind of sweet?”  
“Oh really? Maybe you should get a better taste then.” Jade says, helping her friend up and leading her over to an empty table near the front row. “Lay down Citrine, and spread your legs”  
“Y-Yes Jade.” She said, doing as she was told, getting a bit embarrassed being so close to the rest of the class but nobody else was minding at all. Jade led Steven over to the table and laughed softly.  
“Gosh I love taking charge~ Steven, on your knees!” She said sternly, causing his knees to buckle and he sat down immediately. Jade moved Citrine’s legs so they were wide open and hooked her fingers into their body suit, pulling the light cloth away from her crotch and putting Steven face to face with Citrine’s bright yellow, soaked, slightly plump pussy.  
“Doesn’t it look so inviting? Go ahead, I want you to give her a big kiss for us Steven~” Jade said, putting a hand on his head and not pulling, but guiding his face closer to a waiting, and very excited Citrine. “Trust me, it is going to be a lot of fun for you cutie.”  
“O-Okay Jade, I’ll try my best.” He says nervously, moving his hands up then gently moving them down Citrine’s thighs to hold her hips. He brings his face right next to here, his breath brushing against her aroused lips as he looks up into her eyes to check if she’s ready. Citrine gulps nervously and nods, prompting the hybrid to move in and plant his lips against hers, kissing her labia tenderly before slowly starting to lick her. Citrine’s body shudders and she lets out a very shaky but passionate moan, she definitely needed this.  
Time almost fades away as Steven continues to pleasure her, his mouth moving over every little nook on her body, moving his tongue all around her pussy and slowly trailing up to lightly flick against her clitoris every couple of seconds, getting some good reactions out of the flustered gem.  
“Ooh My Stars, St-Steven that feels so good!~” She moans out, reaching down and gripping his hair, pulling his head into her crotch. His eyes go wide and he looks up, past her perky breasts and the two of them lock eyes. Citrine is panting wildly, he tongue hanging out of her mouth as she throws her head back between moans. Almost subconsciously, Steven licks every inch of her sensitive pussy before he shoves his tongue deep inside of her. She tenses up and her eyes go wide, her legs clamping in on the sides of his head.  
“O-Oh I’m Gonna!! Cum!!~” She yells, her whole body tensing up as pleasure rushes over her, her legs shaking wildly and her upper body squirming around the on table as she lets out deep groans and whimpers of pleasure. One of the other students sitting at the desk behind Citrine bites her lip, a red Zircon one hand in her pants rubbing herself while she watches in her front row seat.  
Many of the other students have been openly pleasuring themselves too, much like how Pearl was, their hands exploring their bodies as they watch the lesson unfold, rubbing their breasts or fingering themselves. A pair of Topaz’s in the back even playing with each other.  
“Heheh, good job there Steven, that’s one of the harder orgasms I’ve seen her have~” Jade said snidely, spreading her friends now limp legs apart and bringing the hybrid to his feet. Between his legs, Steven’s dick was standing tall again, throbbing wildly with arousal. “Hmm, guess we have one more thing on our checklist~” She said, reaching out her hand to grip his shaft and slowly jerk him off.  
“A-Ahh, wait Jade, s-shouldn’t we let Citrine rest?” Steven said, worried he may hurt or overwhelm her yellow friend.  
“I-It’s Okay, my Steven..” Said Citrine, making both the gems look over at here. “I'm ready for more, s-so please, let’s do it~.” She said, lifting up her legs and reaching down, spreading her soaking wet pussy lips.  
“Heh, that’s all I need to hear.” Said Jade, patting Steven on the butt and leading him closer. Once he was right up against her, Jade couldn’t help rubbing Steven’s tip against Citrine’s pussy, circling it around her clit causing both of them to pant and get more aroused. “Come on big guy~ Let’s have some real fun!”  
With that, Steven gulped nervously and looked down, looking at Citrine’s nervous, but eager expression. She gave him a smile and nodded, letting him know she was ready. He nodded back and looked down further, grabbing her hips and lining himself up with her before slowly pushing his hips in. His tip pressed against her pussy before slowly moving inside of her.  
They both let out a soft gasp and moan under their breath, as Steven pushed deeper until his hips pressed against hers. He shudders with pleasure and lets out a moan, his body filled with pleasure as he feels his dick being enveloped by her warmth. Almost subconsciously, he slowly moves his hips back and then in again, building up a small rhythm.  
The two of them are breathing heavily, letting out soft moans as Steven speeds up, the pleasure going up with each thrust.  
“O-Ohh Stars, you feel so good~” Citrine says between moans, tightening up each time he thrusts and pushing her hips to meet his. “F-Fuck you’re so thick-”  
“L-Language!!” They heard from the side, causing the three of them to tense up and look over at Pearl. Her face was flustered bright red, her pants having a noticeable wet patch over crotch from all the fun she was having watching Steven. “Citrine, you know to watch your language in my classroom, young lady!”  
“Aww go easy on her Pearl, she’s just getting into it~” Said Jade, walking over to her teacher, leaving Steven deep inside her friend while she tries to stay quiet. “How about I lend you a hand instead?~”  
“Ohh Jade~” Pearl says seductively, looking at the green gem lustfully as she approaches. As they get closer, Jade smirks and leans her face in, slowly going for a kiss. Pearl reaches her hand up to caress her cheek, before she grips her head and suddenly pulls her in for a very deep kiss, causing Jade’s eyes to go wide. After a few seconds of Pearl aggressively pushing her tongue into the shocked gem’s mouth, she pulls back with her mouth open. “Did you really think an experienced gem warrior like me was going to just let you, push me around Jade?~” Pearl said teasingly, reaching her hand up to grope Jade’s breast.  
“H-Hey! What’s the big idea here? What’re you, wait- Ahh!~” Jade said, pushing back before Pearl shoved her hand between her legs and quickly started fingering her.  
“Oh please, I top Bismuth every other night, and you really thought you’d be able to take control? Steven, keep having fun with Citrine, I want to teach Jade her a little lesson~” Pearl says, softly giggling as she pulls Jade closer, turning her around to hug her from behind, one hand rubbing Jade’s chest and the other playing with her pussy expertly.  
Steven’s face lit up bright red as he looked away from Pearl, a little embarrassed to hear her give him the go ahead to have sex. But he looked up at Citrine, who gave him an eager smile, and he smiled back. He looks down and begins to move his hips again, picking up the pace to be faster than before. The two of them get absorbed in the pleasure, his dick throbbing wildly inside of her wet pussy.  
“O-Oh Stars!~ S-Steven you’re so thick!” Citrine moans out, reaching a hand up to her chest. Steven quickly notices and takes charge, reaching a hand up to grab her right breasts, leading to her letting out a moan. He grunts softly as he pounds her harder, his hand rubbing her chest firmly.  
“C-Citrine, you feel so good~” Steven moans, thrusting his hips harder into her, going faster and faster in the heat of the moment. He leans down closer to her and starts to thrust deeper, going as far as he can go and grinding his hips against hers.  
“H-Haa, H-Hey Pearl slow down, Ahh!~!” Jade said, trying to break out of her arms but she just holds her tight, rubbing her pussy even rougher and hitting all the right spots with ease.  
“Oh like you weren’t planning on doing this to me~” Pearl says jokingly, kissing Jade’s neck as she rubs her palm over her clit, causing Jade to let out a deep moan and get closer to cumming.  
“Ah, Ah S-Steven! I-I’m gonna!!” Citrine cries out, her pussy tensing up wildly as her moans grow louder and louder.  
“M-Me too! Citrine, I’m cumming!” Steven yells out, pounding his cock deep inside before bottoming out, pressing as deep as it can go as his hips tense up. He let out a loud groan and his orgasm rushed through him, his dick shooting out the last of his cum in thick, long bursts. The cum quickly begins filling her pussy, spraying out around his length and dripping onto the desk. Off to the side, Jade’s eyes roll back as her own orgasm crashes over her, Pearl’s skill quickly knocking her out cold with pleasure.  
Steven and Citrine start to come down from their climaxes, panting heavily and their bodies relaxing. Steven slowly steps backwards, his dick pulling out and leaving her with a slight gape, his cum slowly drooling out of her pussy.  
“W-Wow.. That was, intense heh.” He says, straightening his back and wiping his brow. “You gonna be alright, Citrine?” He asks, looking down as she closes her legs and sits up.  
“I-I think so, yea. Uh, thank you, Steven.” She says bashfully, rubbing her arm awkwardly and looking into his eyes with a gentle smile.  
“Heh, excellent work Steven~” Said Pearl, letting her arms go of the trembling green gem and letting her fall to her knees on the floor. “Glad to see her get some, hands on experience, typically she’s just taking notes all day!” She says, chuckling to herself walking over to Steven as Citrine gets dressed.  
“Hey Teach!” Said a burly voice, causing Steven to jump a little in surprise. The two of them turn their attention to the gem near the back of the class, looking at the very pent up, on edge Jasper who walked closer to the front. “I want a round with him next!”  
“No way, I want a go!” They hear from the Zircon right behind Citrine. “You think it’s fair I don’t get a go next?”  
The situation begins to escalate, with each of the other students beginning to stand up and argue that they want to have sex with Steven next. Even Agate from earlier says she wants to go again, and the Topaz’s say they want to double team him. Steven begins to back pedal, growing more and more nervous as the crowd of very worked up gems head towards him. He closes his eyes to brace for what comes next, when suddenly there was a loud ringing.  
Everyone tenses up and goes quiet looking up at the bell in the corner of the classroom. An hour has passed and classes are now over for the day. Steven quickly comes up with an out and grabs his close.  
“Oh goodness, look at the time! This was fun everyone but I, gotta go now!” He said nervously, quickly hopping into his pants and sliding his shirt back on. He kicks on his pink sandals and starts to walk through the crowd quickly.  
“W-Wait a minute, Steven what are you-” Said Pearl before getting interrupted  
“Hey what’s the big idea!” Said a Jasper, turning to face him.  
“Sorry guys, but class is over! I gotta head out and meet up with someone, I got plans. Uh, this was fun? See you all later!” He calls out to the class before opening the door, quickly running out of the classroom and heading towards the exit.  
“D-Don’t worry class, I’m sure Steven will be able to join us again soon, I-I’ll make sure of it.” Pearl says nervously, chuckling to herself as all her horny students pack their bags and head out the door. Jade getting dressed and walking with Citrine, Jasper grabbing Zircon and muttering about “Fixing this”  
As Steven shakily walks down the stairs, he grips the nearby handrail to keep himself steady, his legs feeling closer to jelly than actual legs. He heads toward the main exit and looks over to see Bismuth waving goodbye to her students leaving the forge. She turns her head and looks over to him, giving him a wink with a smug, knowing smirk on her face before she turns around and heads back inside. She knew exactly what had just happened, and while she would love to know all of the juicy details, she knows she’ll get to hear everything that night with Pearl, so she decided to let Steven head out and get some rest.  
As he made his way down to the entrance, finally catching his breath, he walked over to his little van and opened the back door, falling onto the seat and groaning with exhaustion. “Ohh man.. I’ve never felt so drained.. Literally..” He said to himself, rolling onto his side and letting out a deep sigh with his eyes closed.  
A few moments later, he hears a few taps on some glass just above him on the other side. Looking up, he sees the amazing grin of his girlfriend Connie, and it makes him smile. He gets up out of the car and goes around the back, meeting her halfway and they exchange a tight hug.  
“Hey there Steven! Gosh, you look exhausted, did you have to help Amethyst with the wrestling club again?” She asked kindly, holding his hands as she looked up at him.  
“Oh uh, I guess you could say today was a bit physical, yeah.” He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. Thinking to himself what’s a good way to explain what had just happened.  
“Aww man, sounds like it was rough.” Connie said, moving closer and hugging his body tightly again. “Gosh, and here I was thinking, oh nevermind~” She says teasingly with a soft giggle, confusing the poor gem boy.  
“Ohh What? Come on you gotta tell me Connie.” Steven said, teasingly poking her side which causes her to laugh more.  
“Okay Okay!” Connie said laughing, batting his hand away as she hugged his side. “Well, I was thinking, maybe we could hop in your car, go hang out on the hill and ya know, Have some fun?~” She said, moving her hand behind him and teasingly squeezing his butt, causing the still tired stud to jump.  
“C-Connie!” Steven said in shock, mostly joking but still caught off guard. “Gosh uh, funny thing, about that idea..” He said, his face blushing light red.  
Looks like he’s gonna have to tell her exactly how class went today once they get to the hill. Steven knows how understanding Connie is, so surely she’ll believe him when he says it was Pearl’s idea, right? Right?!


End file.
